The Arrangement
by Roo The Kangaroo
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a erm, 'arrangement', to take care of each other's sexual needs, read on to know a bit more about their various adventures in bed. (Graphic smut)


Leave me a review to tell me what you think! (and also if I made any errors). Let me know if there's something specific you want me to try writing :) -Roo

Warning: Graphic sex scene

A New Partner

"Hello Hermione, how are you doing?", was the greeting she received when she opened the door to the head prefects' dorm. Blaise had come, presumably, to see Draco.

"I'm good. Draco isn't here right now, but I think he should be back soon, you can just wait for him here", she ushered him in. They both sat at the couches near the fireplace in an attempt to keep warm, not knowing that they wouldn't be needing its warmth quite soon. Hermione pretended to be doing her Arithmancy homework, but couldn't dismiss the nagging thought in her head. "Blaise, well I'm not sure if you're aware, but um, Draco and I sometimes, well-"

"Sleep together, I know. He told me", Blaise cut in.

"Erm, right. Well, I was thinking...I don't know how to ask you this really, but...", Hermione bowed her head for a long moment in embarrassment before, "Would you be up to have a threesome?" Blaise's taken aback expression was enough to make her add, "I haven't even asked him about it, i- it was a completely ridiculous idea anyway. Just, forget I ever said anything." Hermione's cheeks (face cheeks I mean) turned a darker shade of red with each word.

Blaise smiled. "Well actually, I would definitely be up for a threesome, literally and figuratively."

Hermione was relieved, but still scarlet, "Oh, no I didn't actually _intend_ that pun, I just-"

She stopped when she heard him chuckle. "Relax Hermione, your face looks as if all the fire your usually full of has all accumulated in your cheeks. If you want to do this, you're going to have to stop acting as if I'll bite you. Or actually, maybe I will bite your-"

"Oh shut up would you? And beisdes, just because Draco isn't here yet doesn't mean we can't start with just us." Hermione stood, and set herself down in his lap, her crotch knowingly teasing the growing cock underneath it.

"Now there's the fire I was talking about." Their lips met in a hot kiss, and they lost themselves in each other's warmth.

"My, my, just what have I walked into here?", there was a wicked smile playing on Draco's lips as he came through the door.

Hermione looked up from her position on the table. Blaise was standing between her legs, one hand disappearing underneath her skirt, the other on her naked breast. Her panties, and their shirts were strewn across the furniture. "Well Draco are you just going to stand there or would you rather join in on the fun?", there was only a bit of hesitation in Hermione's voice.

"A threesome? Yeah I'd be down for that", was Draco's reply.

"No, no Draco. You're supposed to be _up_ for it." , Blaise joked.

Hermione shook her head at him and slid of the table, Blaise's hand slipping out of her, glistening with her juices. She strode over to the blonde by the door, grabbed his face, and kissed him hard. Her hand reaching down to stroke his growing cock over the layers of fabric confining it, making him thrust his hips into her hand. Blaise came up behind Hermione and licked her neck, making her break away from Draco to kiss him instead, her hands still lightly tracing the outline of Draco's hardness. Draco reached up to palm her breasts, his thumbs rubbing the stiff peaks. He gently tweaked her nipples, she made a surprised squeak, breaking away from Blaise's mouth.

She turned to Draco, and quite efficiently ripped his shirt off. The offensive garment now out of the way, she pressed her chest against his, her breasts rubbing across his nipples. With a groan he stepped back to take off his slacks and boxers, Blaise mimicking his movements and removing his own. Hermione, in the mean time, had begun walking towards Draco's room, and to the large bed that was waiting for them there.

She got on all fours on the bed, her school skirt still on and only partially covering her delectable ass from the hungry eyes of the two boys at the door. She let herself down onto her elbows, revealing more of her ass as she stuck it out in the air, a succulent offering to their mouths and cocks.

Blaise got behind her on the bed, and leaned over her to take the skirt's zipper between his teeth and pulling it down, over the generous curve of her ass, revealing her skin. He bit at her soft ass, making her sigh. Draco climbed onto the bed in front of her, his erect shaft in her face, the precum gathering at its tip nearly touching her nose. She looked up at him, only to close her eyes in anticipation as Blaise ran the head of his cock through her wet slit, before thrusting into her, making her mouth drop open in a moan, giving Draco the perfect opportunity to push his own dick in. The two boys fucked her from either end, Blaise pulling her ass onto his prick, and Draco giving shallow thrusts into her mouth. She held his hips still, and took him deeper, her lips wrapped around the base of his cock, the rest of it no longer visible as she swallowed around him, making him shudder. Her nose was buried into his pubes as she moaned around his length because of Blaise's cock in her pussy. He held her head to his crotch, his tip at the back of her throat.

Blaise began to fuck Hermione harder, with slow deep thrusts that made her nose bump into Draco with the force of them. He squeezed her firm ass, hammering her pussy. On impulse, he slapped her butt lightly. She clenched her pussy around him in response, making him cry out, and spank her much harder, leaving a bright hand print. Blaise began spanking her in earnest, making sure to get both cheeks red and stinging. Hermione cried out on every slap, the sound muffled by Draco's cock stuffed inside her mouth. "You like this, don't you? You like me spanking you like a dirty girl, like I'm punishing you, owning you", Blaise grunted. She arched her back in approval of his words, liking the idea of him doing as he pleases with her. Blaise pounded his dick into her faster, her orgasm building along with his speed. Blaise urged her on, "Fuck yes, are you going to come? Are you going to come all over my cock?" He moved his hands around her and spanked her clit hard, sending her over the edge. Draco thrust his cock all the way into her mouth and held her there as she writhed around in pleasure, her pussy clenching rhythmically around Blaise's shaft, making him strain to hold off his orgasm.

When hers had subsided, Draco startled them with his proposition, "Hermione, I want to fuck you over Blaise's mouth". Her ensuing moan was all the permission he needed. Blaise smiled at the idea and lay down on the green sheets, ready. Hermione got onto all fours so that her delectable pussy was just inches above Blaise's open mouth. Draco kneeled behind her, and guided his length into her pussy, bit by bit, watching with lust at how her back arched at the feeling of being filled, her walls being rubbed and stimulated by the ridges of his cock. Blaise slowly wanked off to the sight before him, Draco was slamming his dick into Hermione, pushing her dripping cunt close to his face, before pulling back. Blaise couldn't resist anymore, and leaned upwards, drawing his tongue firmly across the throbbing clit above him. Pausing, to watch the way she threw her head back at his ministrations, he then went and clamped his mouth around her clit. His sucking and nibbling reduced her to uncontrollable moaning, her sounds of pleasure urging him on. Draco's expression was of pure bliss as he watched the same cunt he was fucking get licked out by his best friend, the actions making her even slicker and wetter around his cock. He snapped his hips towards her ass, the head of his cock exploring untouched flesh deep within. Blaise then removed his hands from his own shaft, to rub his fingers over Hermione's clit. Rubbing her faster, harder, until she screamed with pleasure, coming on Draco's thick cock. The pulsating walls around his dick were too much, and Draco also reached orgasm, shooting spurts of his hot seed into her body, pulling out of her when he was done.

As much as Blaise enjoyed watching the two, he was desperate for some release of his own, and gently guided Hermione' s bushy head down to where his aching cock stood at attention, waiting impatiently for her mouth. Smiling to herself, she obliged, and wrapped her swollen lips around his equally swollen head. She sucked hard and sudden, making him jerk upwards into her mouth. Pulling back, she moved her tongue in circles over his tip, swirling around the gathered precum. He writhed around as a result, she enjoyed watching him unravel like this, knowing it was all her doing.

Meanwhile, Draco had been a bit to the side, running his hands over his now semi hard cock. He'd been watching Hermione's head bob up and down, but was surprisingly drawn to the sight of his best friend's erect cock. Sucking off a guy had never even crossed his mind before, but at that moment, there was no denying that it was exactly what he wanted to do. He moved his gaze to Blaise's eyes, only to see them staring back at him. He saw the lust in them, and knew that no one was stopping him. Hesitantly, he moved to Hermione's side, his mouth taking up position at Blaise's shaft, his soft kisses tracing the throbbing vein there. He looked up to check for Blaise's approval, but instead saw his head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.

Hermione went on with her business, licking and sucking at the purple head of the cock, mildly surprised, but certainly pleased at the sight of Draco's mouth moving over the shaft below. Draco brought his hands up to caress and rub and Blaise's balls. "I'm so close, Oh Merlin! Don't stop", came Blaise's frenzied response. Hermione's tongue dipped into his slit, and Draco squeezed his nuts hard, sending Blaise over the edge, his milky cum erupting into Hermione's mane of hair, and dripping down on to her breasts. Blaise shuddered as the last few drops landed in Draco's pale hair.

Draco moved to lick some of the cum off of Hermione's chest slurping up the trail across her nipples. She held his head to her, fingers pulling at his hair as he sucked on her hardened nipple, the same way she had been sucking Blaise's cock only moments before. She pulled him up into a searing kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Not wanting to be left out, Blaise sat up and joined their kiss, it was a sloppy three-way kiss, all saliva and tongue. And _boy_ was it hot. Hermione reached down to stroke the two boys' dicks, marveling at how quickly Blaise's had become hard again, even for a horny 17-year-old.

Draco pulled away from the kiss, to look his friend straight in the eye. "Blaise...I want you to, to fuck me." came his hesitant request. Blaise's immediate look of lust, urged Draco to say "I want...I want to feel your cock pound me good, I want you so deep that your pelvis is pressed up against my ass", Blaise was in blissful shock at the words. "Well that's certainly something I'd love to see, get to it then", were Hermione's excited words.

Draco lay down at the centre of the bed. Blaise grew even harder at the sight of his legs held up, spread wide apart, baring his thick magnificent cock, and the puckered hole beneath it. Blaise kneeled in front of him, shivering with anticipation. Hermione came up behind him, pressing her soft breasts against his back. She spat on her hand, and reached around to pump Blaise's cock with it, preparing it. She used her wet finger to push into Draco's hole, feeling the tight ring of muscles. "Spit", she ordered Blaise, and he let a trickle of saliva fall onto where Hermione was fingering Draco, making her finger slide in smoothly. Gradually, she worked a second finger in. Draco tensed at the unfamiliar feeling, but his discomfort soon melted away to pleasure as her fingers explored deeper into his anus. Hermione removed her fingers, and plunged them straight into her own cunt, while Blaise pressed his cock into Draco's wet and ready hole, which stretched to fit snugly around it, making Blaise cry out.

Blaise looked into the grey eyes of the boy below him, as he fucked him slow and deep, hitting every pleasure spot within him. Draco writhed at all the new and overwhelming sensations, his moans of pleasure urged Blaise on, making him pound his friend harder and harder, his pelvis hitting the firm ass below him. The two were so caught up in their own bliss, that they were yet to notice Hermione masturbating to the hot sight before her. She'd always found the two Slytherins sexy, and to see them together like this, driving each other to the brink of ecstasy was too much for her to handle. Her fingers delved into her core, rubbing her g-spot with increasing fervor.

Draco looked to the side to see Hermione fingering herself, and beckoned her over. He let his legs fall onto Blaise's shoulders as she crawled over and lowered her slick folds to his mouth. He buried his face into her, lapping and sucking at her. He stiffened his tongue and pushed it into her sweet cunt, its tip tickling the most sensitive parts inside of her. She made a sound of contentment, watching his half hidden face underneath her. Soon, his tongue was replaced by one finger, then two. He slowly built her up to orgasm, with Blaise fucking him throughout. His prick found Draco's prostate, and Blaise made full use of the discovery, rubbing and slamming against it.

Draco moaned around Hermione's clit, pausing in his suckling of it to contort his face into one of absolute pleasure. He thrashed about on the bed, turning Hermione on immensely. She held his mouth to her as she practically humped his face, desperate for the orgasm that she soon reached, groans and whimpers escaping her as she spasmed. Draco stuck his tongue back in to her drink the wave of juices that flooded her throbbing cunt, making her cry out. The sight of Hermione cumming above him, combined with the assault Blaise was conducting on his prostrate made Draco's cock burst, despite not being touched at all. His hips arched off the bed as wailed with pleasure, jets of his hot cum splattering over Hermione's back, and onto his own stomach. Blaise groaned at the erotic sight, amazed that Draco could orgasm without even touching his cock. He was close, and went on pounding erratically into Draco until he too exploded with pleasure. His hot seed shot deep into Draco's sensitive ass, making him squirm. Blaise shuddered as Draco's hole milked him, and sucked up every drop of cum within him.

Sated, he leaned down to lick Draco's stomach, gathering the beads of cum there onto his tongue. Hermione, captured his tongue in an open mouthed kiss, as they both shared the taste of the blonde's sperm. Draco could hardly keep his eyes open to witness the hot scene, he was just too knackered. "Damn Blaise, you really need to fuck me again sometime, and Hermione, you know there's always space for you in my bed.", was his mumbled good night before he drifted off to sleep.

Hermione watched Blaise as he got dressed, choosing to remain naked herself as she didn't need to leave the dorm. He softly kissed her goodnight before slipping out of the heads dorm and back to the Slytherin ones. She slid into her own bed, thoroughly sated with the night's activities, and excited by the addition of Blaise to her and Draco's casual sex. Who knows what could happen next?


End file.
